


A Foolish Hope

by AyaTheFanGirl



Series: Into The War [1]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Domestic, Hope, M/M, Peace, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trip, Sex, War, cliff hanger warning, season 3 book one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaTheFanGirl/pseuds/AyaTheFanGirl
Summary: Marcus tries to discover a way to peace, while Tomas and Mouse try to discover a way to end the war. All of them get help from unexpected places.
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Peter Osborne
Series: Into The War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904398
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was surprised to see Marcus, and Marcus terrified of and for Peter

It took Peter a few minutes to be certain of what he was seeing that late spring Saturday noon in the marketplace where dock workers usually hangout in mainland Seattle, it has been a while since he had a chance to go to that place, and the tall lean dark blond man he saw serving food in one of the diners there reminded him of why. Marcus Keane, now looking somehow even paler, skinnier and sadder than he looked the night they made out on Peter’s boat (and not just because of the dirty apron he was wearing) was an important and mysterious part of the even more mysterious events that took place on Nachburn island which consumed his personal and work life for weeks.

It started before Marcus came to the island with a lot of strange animal behaviors, but when the “ex-priest” came with his partner, who is a priest, to deliver a new foster child to the group home ran by his kind and mannerly neighbor Andy Kim after saving her from an insane mother, things escalated in ways climate change could not explain, the least explainable of which is whatever happened to Andy, Marcus and his partner called the beginning of it “pneumonia” and the police called the end of it “suicide”, and in the middle there was Andy’s murder of his neighbors and his attack on his kids, it didn’t make sense and it made even less sense when the weird animal behavior suddenly stopped after Andy’s death, it has been two weeks since he saw Marcus last, walking into the Kims’ looking as if he’s walking into battle.

The long minute it took Peter to remember all that was enough to bring him to Marcus’s attention, so leaving nothing to chance he moved towards Marcus. “hey, there” Peter said “you never came for that glass of bourbon”

“Peter!!” Marcus replied, sounding seriously flabbergasted “uh...I didn’t realize the invitation was...” he stopped when he saw Peter’s raised eyebrow, took a deep a breath then said more calmly “I’m sorry, I had somethings I needed to work on and I needed to be alone for that”.

Peter looked at the other man curiously, he wanted to know where did his partner, father Tomas, go? What were those things Marcus needed to work on alone? And more importantly: would Marcus have sought Peter out, if Peter hadn’t found him first? Instead of voicing any of these question Peter instead asked calmly “when does shift end?”

“at four” Marcus replied reluctantly

“I’ll come and pick you up then” Peter said then added quickly “if you don’t mind” he wanted to be with Marcus but he wants Marcus to choose to be with him and looking at Peter’s handsome tanned face and his brown eyes made sure that Marcus did so was an “okay” and a here-goes- nothing look on his face.

So this is how Marcus ends up walking with Peter to the docks, and taking his boat back to the island he ran away from two weeks ago with a guilty conscious and a heavy heart. Peter didn’t try to open a conversation during the walk or the boat ride or the short car ride to his place, this was too important for small talk. When the car came to a stop in an ordinary driveway of a small two story house, Marcus climbed out of the passenger seat, and followed Peter into the house, where Peter steered him to a warm and inviting living room. From the comfortable sofa Peter asked him to set on Marcus’s eyes examined the place restlessly, seeing the bookshelves, the DVD collection, all the marathon medals and photos of what Marcus can guess are family members and work friends on the wall, everything was normal except him and his ugly backpack which was now setting on the floor next to him.

Marcus wanted to run, to leave Peter his quiet, demon free life. “here you go” Peter interrupted Marcus’s thought setting on an armchair opposite him putting two rocks glasses on the coffee table between them and pouring the drink in both then nudging one toward Marcus, “thank you” said Marcus reaching for his glass, “so” Peter said, leaving nothing to chance yet again “where do we start?”

“I don’t know” Marcus said helplessly, Peter was holding his gaze, looking into his beautiful blue eyes in the same gentle curious way that led Marcus to open up and drop all masks that night weeks ago on the same boat that brought him to the island today, a look that said _it’s alright, I’m here, I will not judge you_ which was echoed with Peter’s voice saying calmly and gently “that’s fine, you can open you mouth and see what comes out or we can talk another time” then he finally dropped his gaze to take a sip of bourbon.

Marcus mirrored him, took a deep breath then said “over the last couple of weeks I’ve been trying every waking moment that I’m alone to reconcile my beliefs and the vows that I still uphold even after my excommunication with something horrible that I’ve done” he braved a look at Peter to find the same look on his face, he just sat there quietly urging Marcus to continue talking with silent care and patience. “the day Andrew Kim died” Marcus said after draining his glass “it wasn’t him who pulled the trigger, it was me, Tomas and I were trying to help him, to save him but at some point it was either him or Tomas, Andy asked me to do it and I did”, Marcus was shocked to find Peter looking at him with the same calm and gentle look as if he didn’t just admit to committing a murder, instead he moved to set next to Marcus on the sofa and put his hand on between Marcus’s shoulder blades. Despite the gentleness of the touch, or rather because of it, Marcus jumped from his place next to Peter startled and confused both at his confession and at the other man’s reaction to it.

“I’m sorry” Marcus said in a hurried voice “I shouldn’t have said that, I shouldn’t have...”

“Marcus” Peter interrupted standing up slowly, looking and sounding worried

“I need to leave” Marcus said looking terrified

“okay, I’ll take you back” Peter replied

“no it’s fine, I’ll take the ferry” Marcus said reaching down for his backpack

“it will be hours before you find a ferry” Peter said insistently “just, let me take you to the mainland” Marcus conceded following Peter quietly to the car then to the boat. When Marcus was about to climb out Peter said to a trembling Marcus “I just want to ask you one thing, if you want to leave Seattle, to never see me again, that’s fine, it’s your choice, but please don’t do that until we talk one more time” then dropped his gaze and let Marcus go without waiting his answer.

That night he knelt by his bed in the tiny room he now called home has done every night for the last two weeks, his rosary tangled around his fingers, this night for the first time in months he cried during his prayers. Marcus slept this night better than he had in a long time.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomas and Mouse find help and explore their partnership

After leaving the state of Washington and finding a motel in Idaho with two rooms next to each other, Mouse decided to give Tomas a couple of days to put himself back together. She doesn’t know the young priest well enough to know how would his separation from Marcus affect him, but she knew people enough to know that a partnership strong enough for one or both partners to kill for each other would not be easy to let go of, and the circumstances of this one makes it even harder, so she lets Tomas be, giving him space. Tomas in turn is aware of what Mouse is trying to do and is grateful, he uses the solitude to pray: he prays for Andy’s soul to find rest in the afterlife, he prays for Rose and the kids to find happiness after what they’ve witnessed, he prays for Marcus to find peace and forgiveness after what he had to do, he prays for Olivia and Luis’s safety and lastly he prays for Mouse and himself, asking the Lord to guide their steps so they could save the souls of His children and banish His enemies back to hell.

At the morning of the third day Mouse came into his room with breakfast and coffee, and after they’ve had their meal she sat strait in the chair in his room and said “I’ve been planing to put this conversation off till you feel better, but I don’t think we’ve got that much time”,

“what’s wrong?” said Tomas worryingly,

“it’s about Bennett” said Mouse “before we left Seattle I called the hospital to check on him”,

“and?” asked Tomas,

“he disappeared a few days after I left him” answered Mouse “the person who answered the phone said that there were two strange men, one in clerical uniform, who called on him a day before what happened, they found a dead nurse outside of his room and an empty urn under his bed”,

“you think..” and before Tomas completed the question Mouse said “yes, Bennett is compromised”,

after taking a few breaths to steady himself Tomas asked “how much does he know about your sources and the way you travel?”,

“not much” said Mouse then thinking to herself _my paranoia is paying off,_

“good because what he knows about the way Marcus and I get around might be enough to get us caught” said Tomas echoing Mouse’s thoughts.

In less than an hour they packed their things and left the motel. Mouse drove the small car she and Bennett got when they landed in Chicago, and Tomas drove the ancient truck he and Marcus had. They went to the nearest car dealership, sold both cars and bought an old reliable mini van that was once dark blue. They went to nearest gas station, filled the tank and bought food, water and first aid supplies, before heading east to a small town bordering Wyoming to meet a hacker, “we need to use online chatter and local newspapers websites as a source of information now” she explained “and for that we need smartphones that are hard to track”,

“but smart phones are easy to track” said Tomas “and hack into, and use as a bug”,

“I know that” Mouse said “but the phones we’re getting are connected to something called a VPN, I don’t know how it works but if we want it to give a location in Belarus to any one who wants to track us, it will”,

“and the hacker you buying this from” said Tomas “you trust her?”,

“we’re not buying, and I trust her vendetta against demons after they kill her brother to use his body parts in the summoning” said Mouse “he was the one who taught programming, and he was in Chicago for a work trip, when he went visit a friend in Lawndale in the worst night possible to do so, she formed a large network of people who suffered loses because of demons one way or another, and this network will be helping us”.

The meeting with Clara the 17-year-old, demon hating hacker was interesting, they met the blonde petite teenager in a crowded pizza place near her school during launch hour “we won’t be overheard here”, she helped them destroy their burner phones thoroughly, handed them the new phones, showed them how they work. “a few last things,” said Clara with her mouth fall of the last bite of her pizza “there are two massaging apps on each of these phones, a normal one for appearances and this one” pointing at an icon on one the screens “which is a lot more secure and only has the other phone’s number and my number on it. You want a specific location of a case, or to change the fake location the phone gives to hackers, or you need money, you send me the details and I’ll do my best to do what you ask as soon as possible”,

“and how are you gonna provide us with money” said Tomas “if you don’t mind me asking”,

“I don’t mind” replied Clara “I’ll find the closest group of integrated demons and wannabe rich asshead near you, steel an unnoticeably small amount of money from each account, which will amount to a few thousand dollars, transfer them to an account of network member in the area, who will in turn give the money to you, and while we’re at it” she bulled a heavy envelope out of her backpack and handed to them saying “this should be enough for a few weeks, also from now on you’ll be staying in safe houses that we will find for you”.

She made it all sound so simple, although Tomas knew that non of it was, he hung out with white hat hackers and journalists everyone think are crazy during his college years, and helping people like that without getting caught is very hard. Mouse reminded Clara that she needs one of her friends to track down Bennett, and Tomas said that it would be very nice of them, if they also keep an eye on Marcus as well, to which she said “of course we will, he figured this out before anyone else and would’ve stopped it if he had the resources” said Clara “we won’t let anything happen to him, the minute danger is close to him we’ll know and we’ll be there”, with that happy bit of news they said goodbye to Clara and hit the road again, Mouse driving and Tomas relaxing in the passenger seat, once they were on a safe distance from the town, they decided to put the new intelligence gathering tools to the test, Tomas opened the maps app on one phone, and the search engine in the other as to not overwhelm the devices or himself, and slowly searched the local news for every town on the road ahead of them, he has been doing this for an hour, every thing that was believed in some publications to be strange or uncanny was actually perfectly normal, and it was just a sensationalist fear mongering of normal youth behavior, Tomas was about to give up when he finally something interesting came up, two news stories in the same small town in northern Utah on the same day, the town is invaded by exotic insects, and an otherwise amiable 29-year old man who’s just got married to the love of his life has ripped someone’s throat out bare handed.

Tomas put the phone with the maps on aside and did more serious research into the town, it’s a nice peaceful place with a very low crime rate, people disagree over sports, religion and politics and then show up for each others weddings and funerals, “exactly the kind of place a demon would like to reek havoc then” Mouse said “more damage to cause with a very small likelihood that the church will care enough to send someone”,

“exactly” said Tomas he was about to say something when he was sidetracked by something on the screen, “Tomas!” said Mouse “is everything alright?”,

“uh, yes” Tomas answered “I just saw a familiar face, someone I knew from seminary, Ricky Donovan is the parish priest of the town’s only Catholic church”,

“you’re not thinking about calling him, Tomas” said Mouse “we should use those phones carefully, and we have no idea what kind of person he is now”,

“I know that Mouse” said Tomas “just hear me out, we will need to stop for a bathroom break soon so once we’re at the nearest gas station, I’ll find a working payphone and call him, he probably knows what’s up with me, if he’s with the enemy he’s gonna try to keep me on the phone as long as possible, so he could track me down. if he’s still one of the good guys then he’s gonna try to end the call faster, I’ll just try to use the time we have to know if this case is real”, it made sense.

So indeed when they stopped for the bathroom an hour later Tomas found a working pay phone, and he called the landline number of St Raphael's church. After a formal answer from a woman on the other side, a polite question on his end and silent moment “hello?” came from the other end with a familiar voice,

“Ricky, it’s me, Tomas Ortega”,

“Tomas?” came in a lower frantic voice “is that really you?”,

“yes Ricky it’s me”,

“I wanna ask how are you and a million more questions, but it’s not safe”

“I know, I called to ask about something, and this is very important Ricky, are all the weird things reported about the town you’re in that real and that weird? Or is the newspaper exaggerating? Those events are having all the hallmarks of demonic presence, if they’re true”,

“thank God you’ve called, you’re not wrong my friend, there is a demon in this town and I can do nothing about it so if you can then listen up...”.

Father Donovan gave his friend every detail that didn’t make it into the papers, other strange animal behaviors in the area, the tension everybody was feeling, and the death of the victim’s mother right after his marriage, and the fact that she hated his wife, and of course the address of the couple and finished off with “I wish I could meet you, but that would be dangerous for both of us” before hanging up. Mouse and Tomas stopped at a safe house to get their last night of rest for the foreseeable future, before driving right to the address they were given. The case was surprisingly easy, the demon was loud but young and not that powerful, Tomas didn’t even need to get in, in a day and half the happy couple were reunited, and Mouse and Tomas had moved on leaving behind a secretly grateful town. Mouse, Tomas later observed, isn’t much different from Marcus or any other exorcist in cases like this one, the real difference is: when the case is extreme, she’s not afraid of going extreme herself, their newly found partnership is yet to be tested.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's something that Marcus wants dearly and is terrifying of at the same time

Marcus’s subconscious mind decided to do as Peter asked, while his conscious mind decided that, once the information that Marcus divulged in their brief encounter sunk in, Peter will avoid Marcus, and there will be no need for him to leave the city, and try to find somewhere else to drown his sorrows. So, Marcus’s routine of working under the table in a local diner, praying and wallowing around returned, and a for a few days he was simultaneously contented with and the terrified by the possibility that Peter has indeed given up on him. and he, there for, was simultaneously extremely happy and scared shitless when Peter appeared in his work place next Friday afternoon. just when he was finishing his work, with that damn facial expression, that kind, gentle, warm and non- judgmental look that terrifies Marcus so much.

“hey” said Peter,

“hi” Marcus replied with a tune of voice that managed to reflect his two contradicting feelings at Peter.

“you got plans after work?” Peter asked “I’d like to have that talk now if you don’t mind”, /

Marcus was thoughtful for a minute, he wanted to yell at Peter to leave him a lone, to enjoy his happy, normal life away from Marcus, but before he could put that thought into action he found himself shrugging and nodding. The trip to Peter’s home was as silent as last time and, to Marcus’s surprise, that silence was good, comforting and easy. Marcus spent most of his life either screaming at demons, or being screamed at by both demons and humans alike. even his time in at St Aquinas wasn’t so quiet because, unlike in Peter’s car, the silence in that place was filled with nightmares, there’s something about Peter’s company that quietens Marcus’s mind and helps him focus on what is, _like prayer_ said a corner of Marcus’s mind.

Once he’s on the same sofa in the same living room he ran from less than a week ago, and while Peter left to make them both coffee, Marcus now made a decision “I won’t run this time” said Marcus when Peter returned with two steaming mugs “I’ll answer whatever question you’ve got”,

“good” said Peter handing one mug setting next to him. After a few moments of quiet, interrupted only by Marcus’s comment on the coffee “the best I’ve had in years” were his exact words, Peter finally said “you said that you and your friend were trying to help Andy” Marcus nodded looking at Peter who continued “help how? I know that something was wrong with him, and I know it wasn’t pneumonia, so what was wrong with him? And how were you trying to help him?”,

Marcus took a few deep breaths to steady himself then answered looking right into the other man’s eyes “there was something inside Andy, something horrible that wanted to harm those kids with their own father’s hands, then drag Andy’s soul to hell, Tomas and I were trying to stop it, to get that thing away from the kids and out of Andy before the worst happen”,

“and by that thing you mean?” asked Peter,

“a demon” answered Marcus matter-of-factly.

“I don’t expect you to believe this, Peter” said Marcus “and there’s no time when it’s easier to show proof of demons’ existence than now, but I would never expose you to something like that”,

“okay, I believe that you believe what you’re saying” said Peter looking into Marcus’s blue eyes “I believe that what was wrong with Andy was bigger than the aftermath of Nikki’s death, how were you and Tomas helping him? What were you doing?”,

“what I was trained to do,” Marcus replied “what I was trying to teach Tomas to be, I’m a professional exorcist, I’ve been doing this for most of my life”,

“performing the rite of exorcism” said Peter,

“yes” answered Marcus despite it not being a question “but only if the case is genuine, we don’t take cases where it’s just mental illness or...”,

“yeah, what you did for Harper established that already” interrupted Peter “take me through how you usually do it, then tell me what went in wrong with Andy”,

“you shouldn’t have to hear this” said Marcus, to which Peter replied firmly “I know, but I want to”.

Marcus finished his coffee, and put the mug on the coffee table then started “it’s dangerous what we do, for everyone involved, this is why we have to be absolutely sure that it’s a real case before we start” Marcus stops to take a few a breaths then continues “we also have to wait till the demon manifests itself in full, using the victim’s body to commit an unspeakable violence that requires an unnatural physical strength. The first thing we have to do is isolate and restrain the victimو to keep the demon from harming the body. we perform the rite, repeating every prayer and litany we know with as much faith and conviction we have. Demons tend to through insults, they get into the minds of everyone in the room and use what they learn to throw us off, speaking in the voices of loved ones, I know you might think I’m crazy when you hear this, but they can project very vivid illusions of people and events from the past. We usually don’t engage, we try to lure the demon into speaking its name or question the victim in the few minutes they gain conscious about the trick the demon used to get in. Sometimes it takes a few hours to send them back to hell, and sometimes it take days or weeks or even months. Sometimes they kill the host before leaving”.

After a few minutes of silence Peter asked “is that what happened with Andy?”,

“for the most part” Marcus said “Tomas has this ability, he can get to a demon’s mind, he used it before to help a possessed woman find her way back, I haven’t seen anything like it, and every time he uses it he risks his mortal soul”,

“did he try that with Andy?” Peter asked,

“yes” replied Marcus shudder at the memory “he got inside and he offered himself instead of Andy, and it almost took him. I was terrified of losing him, I already had my gun to Andy’s head when he regained control long enough to tell me to do it”. Silence stretched between them once more, Peter was trying to process everything he just heard when Marcus looked at Peter and said “can I ask you something?”,

“of course” Peter replied,

“why are you setting here listening to all this?” asked Marcus “why after admitting to kill your friend and neighbor, you invite me back here and listen to me drone on and on about things you clearly don’t believe in?” _I need to understand_ was left unsaid.

“because I care about you Marcus” Peter answered without a second thought “I know that something happened in that house that I don’t understand, and that at the same time things happened on this island that no one could explain. I know that you’re not a psychopath and that you’re not delusional or….”,

“you don’t know me Peter” Marcus said sharply,

“no,” Peter replied “but I’m trying to, I see you Marcus, I wanna know you and help you”,

“I don’t deserve your help” said Marcus “or your care”,

“really?!!” said Peter “after saving Harper from her insane mom? After running around the island to save those kids? And yes, I heard bits and pieces of what happened from Rose and Shelby when I visited them. Marcus, they are grateful for what you’ve done for them”,

“I can’t see them” Marcus said with the tears he has been holding back for a while now finally streaming down his face,

“it’s okay” said Peter “you don’t have to, I just want you to let me look after you” he put one arm around Marcus’s waist, and placed the other hand on his shoulder and slowly approached Marcus for a kiss, at this point Marcus was too tired to fight both Peter’s gentle determination and his own desire, he reached out with a shaking hand and cupped Peter’s neck, kissing him back and opening his mouth for Peter’s tongue and in this moment, although shaking like a leaf in Peter’s arms, Marcus felt alright.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two weeks into their partnerships, Tomas and Mouse have things to work out

About two weeks into their partnership, Mouse got to see Tomas use his ability for the first time since Andy. It was a bad one in more that one way: the boy was 15, only a few years older than Luis, he was also smart and sweet, but refusing with a passion to join the hate group that his parents are founding members of, led him to be send to several places to indoctrinate the racist into him, as well as re-education camp to purge the weak out of him, because his parents thought that only a homosexual would be too weak to hate homosexuals and black people. All that caused young Freddie Hale so much distress that, in a moment of fear and anger, he allowed a viler creature than his parents, in theory,to get inside him in hope that this creature will take them out of his life. A neighbor of Freddie’s parents happened to know Mouse “Nat and I were supposed to take our final vows together back in the nineties” Mouse explained “but things didn’t go as planned for either of us”, and this is how they found out about the case.

“if they saw either of you” said Natalie, the strong looking redhead woman with a Scottish accent “or heard your accent father Tomas, they’re gonna chase you out of town with guns”,

“how did you know about the case?” asked Tomas,

“Freddie’s older sister, Ellie” Answered Natalie “she ran from home literally the second she turned 18, but she left her brother a way to document what happened to him, and many friends in the neighborhood who are welling to help, we have enough evidence to get them arrested, and make sure they’re in prison for at least ten years, but first we need to make sure Freddie is fine”,

“one last thing before we do this” said Tomas “would Mr and Mrs Hale let a white male exorcist help their son”Natalie took a deep breath, got her phone out and played an audio record: “I’m sure if it’s a demon that makes Freddie act like this, father Derek will be more than obliged to help” said Natalie’s voice coming from the phone,

“if it’s a demon, then it’s probably stronger than that wast of air we have for a son” said a man’s angry voice,

“but he might die” replied Natalie’s voice,

“then let him die” said an even angrier woman’s voice. Tomas needed to hear no more, Natalie and another neighbor invited the Hales to dinner, to distract them while the exorcists took Freddie away to the secluded safe house, which used to be a nice big townhouse in a better time. Now Clara’s contact in town keeps the heat, electricity and water working in the parts of house that would be needed in days like this.

Tomas and Mouse have been praying over Freddie for five days, when the demon attempted to break the boy’s neck, so it has been decided by the two of them that Tomas would go in, while Mouse look after both their bodies and continues to pray, and just like that Tomas was kneeling next the bed on which Freddie was restrained, eyes completely white, while Mouse held Freddie’s head firmly with both hands, reciting the litany of saints.

Tomas found himself in what looks like a high school library, he very quietly explored the place until he found Freddie setting on the floor behind one of the shelves with at least half a dozen books, a note book and a laptop spread around him, looking neck deep into an essay or a research paper. Tomas moved as quietly as possible, he knew that the demon could be hiding anywhere, and he wanted to talk Freddie into leaving with him before the creature knows where they are. When he too was sheltered behind the same shelf he called Freddie’s name, just loudly enough to reach the young man, who jumped to his feet when he realized he wasn’t alone.

“who are you?” Freddie asked with a low frantic voice,

“my name is father Tomas” the priest replied calmly “I’m here for you Freddie, I’m here to help you”,

“help me?” said Freddie “if that thing didn’t kill you here, my parents will out there, you need to leave, father. I started this, it’s my fault and now it will take you too”,

“I will not leave here without you, Freddie” Tomas replied both gently and firmly, reaching a hand towards the young man “non of this is your fault. Stronger, older and wiser people were tempted by weaker demons, you are a child of God and He has not abandoned you. As for your parents, they will be handled once you’re safely back in your body, your sister made sure of that but first you need to come back with me”.

Mouse was overwhelmed with relief when both Tomas and Freddie came back to their bodies, each with a gasp. The exorcists took the boy by car to a place where they handed him over to Natalie. an hour later she, Freddie, Freddie’s sister Ellie and a dozen more neighbors were at the hospital all giving statements to the police and social services about what kind of parents and people the Hales were, their words were supported by the fact that Mr and Mrs Hale never reported their son missing to the police, instead they called on their fellow racists to stalk people and break into their homes and houses of worship. The parents and their friends were arrested on various charges, Freddie was left in Ellie’s care. Now they know that Freddie is gonna be alright, Tomas and Mouse rested for a few hours in the safe house before moving on.

“do cases where people are sometimes worse than demons ever get easier?” Tomas asked ones they were in the car,

“no” said Mouse “you get better at dealing the aftermath”.

“I know that you wanna find Bennett” said Tomas “what are you gonna do when that happens? Are you going to let me try and save him? or are you just going to kill him?”,

“I know that you’ve pulled a demon out of an integrated woman before Tomas” said Mouse “but don’t expect them all to be like that, Angela Rance has been to hell and back once and that must’ve helped”,

“I know that it had Mouse” said Tomas “that’s not what I’m asking”,

“I don’t know for sure” said Mouse “I want to see if you can do it, but I don’t want you die saving one soul even if it’s Bennett’s, so we won’t know for sure till the moment arrives”,

“thank you for you’re honesty” said Tomas, a companionable silence stretched between the two exorcists for about an hour when Tomas’s phone rang,

“father Tomas” Clara’s voice came from the other end “it looks like there are more people in the world who can do what you do, the closest one to you is in Santa Fe, would you like us to arrange a meeting?”.

With one look between them Mouse directed the van to the direction of New Mexico while Tomas was saying “yes”, the scales might be regaining some balance, and God is clearly still listening.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus woke up in more comfortable room than he's used to and when he realizes why he panics

Marcus was confused to wake up in a cleaner and tidier room than he’s used to, and on a much more comfortable bed, he took a few minutes after opening his eyes to try to remember, where he was and what he was doing here. _Oh yes_ Marcus thought embarrassingly _I remember,_ he was in Peter’s guest room, and today is the day after he blathered on about exorcism and demonic possession to Peter, then made out with him while crying his eyeballs out. He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand to find that it’s six in the morning. it’s early, maybe he can sneak out of the house before Peter wakes up. He got up from the bed, changed from the baggy clothes Peter lent him yesterday into his own jeans and black shirt, got his backpack from under the bed and left the room. He passed in front of Peter’s room then down the stairs noiselessly, he’d just made it to the living room when he was surprised by Peter, fully awake, dressed in a marathon t-shirt and pajama bottoms, standing in the kitchen, turning the coffee maker on, “morning” said Peter, when he finally noticed Marcus “I thought I should make sure you had something to eat, if you have work today”.

 _Oh, shit_ thought Marcus to himself, while saying in scattered and confused tone “morning, thank you Peter, that’s very considerate of you” he swallowed then continued more steadily “you shouldn’t have bothered, I don’t have to work to day”,

“and yet your leaving” said Peter noticing the change of cloth and the bag hanging on Marcus’s shoulders, he wasn’t reproaching or, heaven forbids, judging, he was stating a fact “it’s okay, Marcus” Peter continued when he saw the catholic-school-boy-caught-snogging look on his face “you wanna go, I’ll take you back, I want you to want to stay here”,

“I want to stay, Peter” said Marcus “that’s the problem”,

Peter left the kitchen and took Marcus’s hand, steering him to the living room, once they settled on the sofa with Marcus’s bag on floor next to him, Peter, now gently holding Marcus’s hand in his, asked “help me understand Marcus, I want you here and you want to stay, how is this a problem?”,

“I’m a damaged man Peter” said Marcus “I’ve got very little to give and it’s much less than you deserve”,

“we are all damaged in our own way Marcus, I’m no exception” said Peter “and I disagree, you have more love in you than what I’ve seen in anyone else in my life, you just don’t know how to share it, or accept it from others, let me show you how, that’s all I ask”.

And once again Marcus relented, his plan to run away to spare Peter his presence was put on hold until further notice, and instead he was in the kitchen, sipping coffee and flipping ban cakes while Peter was arranging a plate that has every fruit in season. Now Marcus is more relaxed, and setting opposite him on the small dining table enjoying a proper breakfast Peter asked “so, why waiting tables?”,

“I also work in the kitchen” answered Marcus “I’m good with knives, beside it’s an honest job that doesn’t require a college degree or recommendation letter”,

Peter wanted to follow that up by asking about Marcus’s education, _but if has been doing what he says he was doing for most of his life_ Peter told himself _then his education must to be connected to his job, better leave it for later then,_ instead he asked “and when you’re not working?” said Peter “what do you do?”,

“depends on how I feel” Marcus replied “sometimes I walk and go wherever my feet take me, sometimes I set tight and pray. I have an old tape deck and some old soul records back at my place that I play whenever I got the chance. I sketch sometimes, mostly drawings of birds and landscapes, covering the pages of my bible”,

“really?” Peter said trying to hold back a giggle “I’m pretty sure that’s not allowed”,

“well, people minded” said Marcus gleefully, remembering Bennett’s disapproving face that night in Chicago “but the man upstairs hadn’t stricken me with lightning yet”. They continued talking like that long after breakfast was over, about Peter’s life on the island and Marcus’s love for art, they talked while cleaning the kitchen and while taking a walk in the forest, they talked about their favorite books and movies while watching the birds from Peter’s front porch, and while making chicken noodle soup for launch, and while eating launch and cleaning up after.

They were back on porch, setting on two folding chairs taking in the view, when Peter decided to go back to the heavy talk, “just to make sure there’s no misunderstanding between up” said Peter “I gathered from what you’ve told my yesterday that: you left your friend after what happened with Andy, because it could be used against you”,

“yes and no” said Marcus “my guilt would definitely be a liability, but my lack of understanding of Tomas’s new ability, and my fear of it have already been liabilities at this point, throwing a wedge between us, I left him with someone who would look after him, _and_ help him, and would be less afraid and reluctant to utilize the new way in which he does the job”,

“how long have you known Tomas?” asked Peter, “about a year now” said Marcus “we’ve been on the road for six months when we parted ways, I was training him to do the job the old way” Marcus caught himself before going on about the increase in demonic activity, and the integrated demons who are taking over, _he doesn’t need or deserve this madness_ Marcus thought to himself.

“and before that?” asked Peter “did you have someone else to train? Or just a friend?”,

“no” said Marcus “I didn’t, when Tomas came to me a year ago, I was still a priest but I’ve been on the bench for eighteen months, abandoned in a rehab center for broken priests after someone died in my care for the first time, a child” Peter reached out and held both Marcus’s hands in his, squeezing gently. Marcus took a few deep breath then started talking “I already told you about my parents, and a bit of what happened to me in the boys home, what you don’t know is that, at some point a priest came to the orphanage, he picked those of us who were usually beaten up by the other kids, but managed to get up after every beating, we were sold for five quid each and for a few years the situation was a little less dire, we were still reminded that we’re a waste of good air with every meal, but there was a little more food, and we were enrolled to the parish school, and after a few years of feeling like my life was meant for nothing, they took us down to the belly of church, and one by one we were locked up in a room with a demon, I wasn’t afraid when they locked me up in that room, I didn’t cry or scream or vomit like the others did. what happened to me that night was cruel, and should never happen to a child, but for me, it gave me purpose, it gave me life. I didn’t have friends, I didn’t have lovers. I was a gun, a tool and I was fine with that, it was just me and God” Marcus paused to take a breath then continued “last year Tomas came into my life, and not a week after the church opened its hands to cast me out, not only taking my job, but condemning me to hell, denying me sacraments, when that happened he was a true friend, he stood by me when no one else did. When I left him I said to myself _that’s it, you’ve got nothing, the church gave up on you, God is not talking to you anymore, you abandoned your only friend, and you’re too old to learn new tricks. Stay here, pray and work until God comes_ _back_ _for you._ But only two weeks into this plan you walked in and you managed to get more out of me in two days than, the Vatican in all its might managed to get in over forty years. I keep trying to run away from you and keep failing, because your kindness makes me vulnerable, and I cannot afford to be vulnerable, because it makes me happy, and I don’t deserve to feel happy”,

“yes, you do” said Peter “and I’ll keep saying that till you believe it, you’re not too old try to live Marcus, you’re alive in more ways than you can imagine, after enduring more physical and emotional injuries than anyone could handle” Peter was now cupping Marcus’s head, bringing him closer, kissing his forehead, his cheek, his neck and then his mouth, Marcus was accepting that, at least for the time being, Peter was here for him.

That night Marcus’s few belongings were moved to Peter’s home, despite knowing that it will be a while before Marcus is ready for sex, he now slept in Peter’s bed. Their first couple of nights together were fine, but after a particularly long Tuesday Peter felt movement in his bed, Marcus was twisting and crying in his sleep and he was doing it silently, like he had to suppress his sobs and screams during sleep way too many times, like he felt he had to control how his body acts even during sleep, the thought made Peter’s hearth clench in his chest. He touched Marcus’s face and held him and talked to him and a calm voice to help him through the fit, until Marcus’s breath steadied and his body went slack, that night Peter knew that he will never leave Marcus’s side again.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomas meets another one with his gift

Tomas was trying to make conversation, and maintain the socially acceptable amount of eye contact with the person setting across from him in crowded diner, without staring which was very hard. He has been in Santa Fe for twelve hours, Clara insisted that he and Mouse should go to the safe house to rest before the meeting “the hours and working condition you had with the church are inhumane and unacceptable, besides it’s midnight where you are, and the person you’re meeting leads less unhealthy sleeping habits than yours” she said remaining cryptic about the identity of the person they’re meeting, she will not have them die as a result of sleep deprivation, Clara also told them that their new friend was told all there is to know about the integrated, by a member of Clara’s group of angry family members of people who were killed by demons. she also told Tomas he is not to mention her to the person he’s meeting, and that this person will, in turn, not mention their contact in the group, and that this person should only come to the safe house if Tomas agrees to teach them, and they will be leaving their phones behind, and will receive one like the ones Tomas and Mouse are now carrying, as soon as it gets hack-proofed “the less we know about each other, the safer we’re all are” was the logic and following it, Mouse decided she’s not going with Tomas, instead she’s reviewing all the information she has on Bennett’s possible location “I trust that whatever decision you’ll make at the end of this meeting, is the best” she said.

So they went to the cozy and comfortable apartment, to engage in much needed rest and hygiene, that Tomas has almost forgotten he used to do daily before all this started: shaving, bathing, doing the laundry, eating real food, sleeping on a real bed, ect. At noon of the next day, he walked into the diner which was chosen for the meeting, gave a certain password to the middle age man on the register, and was taken to a certain table where a curly haired, brown eye, college age, African American woman was already waiting, fidgeting nervously in her chair and staring at the menu. She sat strait and smiled anxiously at Tomas, when he was led to his seat across from her by the same man who led her to this table after hearing the password less that five minutes ago. Tomas ordered a club sandwich while she order large burger with a side of fries and a side of coleslaw “I’m stress eating” she whispered “I’m Rosa by the way”,

“Tomas” replied the priest reaching his hand to shake hers “It’s good to meet you Rosa”,

“good to meet you too father Tomas” Rosa replied trying to time her hand shake and words as if trying to control the level of awkwardness.

Now more calm and relaxed at the realization that they’re both equally nervous, they started talking. Rosa started telling Tomas how she discovered her ability by accident when a friend of her got possessed “word was that she was having a nervous breakdown, after her last relationship ended badly,” she paused when the waiter came with their orders, then continued while biting into her food, not forgetting to offer Tomas some fries, which he has refused, busying himself with his meal “so I was just getting into her place, hoping to check on her while her roommate was out, one minute I was there and the next I was in the backyard of her family house, which she has shown me pictures of before”,

“the possessed try to find sanctuary in memories of places where they felt safe or happy” Tomas commented,

“so I’ve gathered” said Rosa after swallowing a mouthful of burger “that bad breakup story wasn’t inaccurate, but was very simplified to cover the fact that her ex belongs in prison”,

“yeah, people like that tend to induce enough shame and guilt in people around them to attract demons” said Tomas “while feeling no guilt or shame themselves”.

Rosa put her meal aside took a few deep breath then said “listen, Father Tomas, I’ve been told everything about the current conflict. I know the risk I’m taking when I say that I’ll do whatever it takes to help end it” Tomas looked stunned at that last sentence, which prompted Rosa to continue “I know you can’t guarantee my safety, and that you’ve been exploring that thing we can do for only a little longer than I have, but I want to learn and I want to help because, as terrified as I am by what happened in that room, I can’t set on the sidelines doing nothing after I learned about all this”,

“I know that I shouldn’t ask this, Rosa” and here comes the reason why Tomas was trying not to stare “but I need to know this, how old are you?”,

“twenty one in three weeks” said Rosa then continued when she saw Tomas put a hand on his mouth, while his face grew white “listen, I’m tough and resourceful and I’m connected to the same network of people you’re connected to, I’m doing this, for me, so are you going to help me learn? or should I ask them to find another exorcist to teach me?”,

“words like exorcist and demon shouldn’t be so normal to someone your age, not even a tough, resourceful one” said Tomas as color started returning to his face,

“strange times, we live in” Rosa replied half joking.

So after finishing launch, they walked back to the safe house, where Tomas introduced Mouse and Rosa to each other, then preceded to give show Rosa how they find cases now and compare it to the old way, the search\demo was interrupted by another demo\vision that Rosa has received, her first one, it took them to a small town not far from Santa Fe. another exorcist has already been trying the old way for weeks, and the demon inside the friendly looking 65-year-old man was a few hours away from integration when the three of them arrived, and was probably minutes a way from telling its friends where it was before getting distracted by someone every demon wanted to have before the others. Tomas told Rosa to watch from a distance, so she did, seeing Tomas do deliberately what she has done by accident a few days ago, it was a success. Rosa knew that a split second before the priest and victim were back to their bodies, just like he had a feeling something was gonna happen a split second before she received her vision, with a tingling sensation at the back of the neck. Now it was decided that for the last month of the remaining semester and in Rosa’s time in community college, Mouse and Tomas will limit their activities in New Mexico and the states bordering it, then Rosa will be traveling with them. Rosa’s major is nursing, the program is not enough to make her a licensed nurse but now, when injuries occur there’s actually someone who know what they’re doing.

Clara told them on the phone that other people like Tomas and Rosa, one of them called himself a spirit walker, are meeting with and being trained by other traditional exorcists connected to her network. There’s still no word on Bennett, but other than that things are looking fine, and no one is missing the irony in Tomas’s situation, he has been an exorcist for only a few months and he is still exploring his relationship with a new mentor, when he himself became one, strange days indeed but at least there’s hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the term "spirit walker" is borrowed from the amazing fic Finality of absolution https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023410


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus's Catholic guilt is screaming at him in many voices but Peter is here to silence it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part of the story is both naughty and sweet

Marcus’s Catholic guilt was screaming at him, playing at the familiar tone of _you’re not worth it, you’re too old, Peter’s life is more than you deserve_ , first in Gabrielle’s voice, when that didn’t work it was Andy’s voice, and then Tomas’s voice, until eventually it gave up. Peter’s arms are around him, the palms of his hands flat on Marcus’s back, bringing him closer, deepening their already passionate kisses, Marcus is overwhelmed with Peter’s presence and smell, he’s holding into Peter’s broad and muscular shoulders as if he would fall down a black hole if he let go. It has been a week since he moved in with Peter, a month since he killed Andy and left Tomas. At some point this last week he started having nightmares for the first time since he left St Aquinas, he didn’t know it by waking up sweating and screaming, but from Peter the next morning. Clearly Peter helped Marcus calm down before the nightmare woke him up, that realization brought back his doubt, shame and guilt with a vengeance, and he felt wrong for the whole day, that when a fight broke between two dock workers that day during his shift at the diner, he forgot the rules for such a situation: he should let it blow over or ask them to take outside. Instead he interfered, he came home with a few bruises, a dislocated shoulder, a warning from his boss and a decision to pack his things and leave, but the way Peter looked at him and tended to his injury was to his resolve like the sun of August to an exposed scoop of ice cream.

If Peter was feeding Marcus well before, and he was, now he was in a full mother hen mood, making sure there’s enough protein and calcium in every meal and dragging Marcus outside in his tank top every time the sun is out, but what really broke Marcus was Peter’s reaction when he saw some of Marcus’s scars. It was Thursday morning when Marcus was nudged gently from sleep, Peter woke up earlier than he does for work to realize it’s sunny outside, “come on, strip down to your tank top and shorts and come with me to the porch”. Marcus knew that Peter was just trying to look after him by doing this, he didn’t want to punish him with the sight of his scared and broken body, he didn’t know how long he could keep being coy about his body in front of Peter, who was already touching the hem of his t-shirt, Marcus let Peter take it of him, he immediately felt self aware, tried to cover the ugly bite mark on his left shoulder with his right hand, face burning with a blush which radiated to his feet, it wasn’t a good blush. Peter didn’t miss any of that, he put his hand over the one that was covering Marcus’s scar, moved from its place and leaned in to kiss the injured patch of skin, then he lent back and looked Marcus in the eye saying “don’t hide from me”, it’s only then that he fully realized how much he wants Peter.

Both him and Peter were now kneeling naked on the bed, kissing more passionately than they’ve done before, both of them hard and hungry for contact. “are you sure you want this?” Peter asked one more time,

“yes” came out more sure than anything Marcus had said in a while,

“stop me if you need to” said Peter firmly,

“I will” said Marcus.

Peter now steered him to lie on his back, splaying his legs and moving kneel between them, now his hands and lips were going through every inch of Marcus’s torso, kissing, licking and even biting very carefully, Peter wanted to leave a mark not another scar, Marcus’s reaction to all that was a thing of beauty, he kept his hands on Peter all the time, holding onto his shoulder, or his forearms or his head depending on where Peter’s mouth his currently at, the muscles of his stomach couldn’t relax, while his breath grew more ragged, once Peter was done sucking into both nibbles to the point that they hurt at the lightest touch he moved south, he groaned satisfyingly at the sight of Marcus’s cock, he cocked his head just enough to look Marcus in the eye who nodded, “don’t hold back” Peter said before he sunk back between his lover’s legs.

Marcus’s cock was already leaking when Peter, whose hands were holding Marcus’s thighs still, kissed it and started teasing it with his tongue, Marcus flinched at the sensation, so Peter stopped “Marcus?” he asked “are you good? Do you want me to stop?”,

“no” Marcus forced himself to say “no, keep going”,

so Peter did, taking Marcus’s cock fully into his mouth. Marcus doesn’t last long before a gasp erupts from him as he comes, when Peter brings his head up to look at the other man he sees something truly beautiful: the muscles of Marcus’s body have risen up and turned from their usual pale white into a pretty pink and his eyes dark with desire, mirroring the darkness in Peter’s own, “do it, Peter” said Marcus “take me”. The other man did not need to be asked twice, he reached to get the lube and condom from the night stand and started to prepare Marcus. He was two fingers in when it he finally hit the prostate, sending bursts of pleasure down Marcus’s spine.

It was time, Marcus’s hole was ready and Peter’s cock was eager, so Peter adjusted himself, locked his gaze with Marcus in a silent question which was answered with a nod and a sharp inhale before pushing in slowly. Marcus felt Peter’s weight crush him, pushing him deeper into the mattress, the word secure never felt so material to him before, he locked his hands behind the other man’s neck and his legs around Peter’s waist, they were one and that felt good. Peter put hands on the pillow framing Marcus’s head between them and lent down to kiss him deeply before he started moving, they locked their gaze while they made love, lost in each other’s eyes and each other’s body. When Peter came inside Marcus then collapsed on top of him the world went silent for what seamed to Marcus like forever, and in this silence Marcus found peace, calm and happiness. Marcus’s mind had shut down completely, his body was exhausted in the best way possible, the warmth he felt radiating from Peter was all he thought about as he drifted to sleep facing his lover with their limbs tangled together.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a visit to Miami ends up bringing a horrifying realization to the three traveling exorcist

Tomas, Mouse and Rosa made their way to Miami and went right to the safe house to rest from the very long drive. The next morning they went to the part of town where there’s news about usually shy nocturnal birds going out in daylight and attacking pedestrians, they split up each to a different part of the neighborhood to find the source of all that trouble. Tomas’s destination was charity events, where it’s normal for a priest to be, and where people gossip freely about the misfortunes of others. Mouse’s was the most touristy places in the area, where people come from out of town to drown their sorrows. while Rosa’s was the churches and community centers, where she introduced herself as a college student who just moved to town and inquiring after AA programs to see which in the area is better for her. it was her first solo recon mission and her first solo anything since she tagged on with Tomas and Mouse two months ago. The three of them had their phones on them to make sure they’re ready to send an update and the real location of the phone to the others at any moment, each of them decide on a few locations to go to and sniff around before leaving, then if nothing happened they would come back, regroup and think.

They have been doing so for two days with the only result is a rumor about a big deal guest at one of the Catholic churches in town, an integrated demon visiting from the Vatican would be a good explanation for what’s happening, so it has been decided that St Stephen’s church would be Rosa’s only destination tomorrow, “we can’t go with you or be anywhere near that church” said Mouse,

“I know” replied Rosa,

“whoever this big deal guest is, if it’s not one of people we showed you pictures of, try to take his picture discretely then leave” said Tomas “and if it is one of the people you’ve seen pictures of, just leave”,

“I know” Rosa repeated, now with a light smile,

“I’m serious, Rosa” said Tomas “be very careful”,

“I will be, I promise” Tomas worries about her in similar way to Marcus’s worry for him, but Tomas deals with his worry differently.

That night they packed their stuff just in case, Tomas spent the whole night praying, trying to keep his mind from going over every possible scenario, in which he loses Rosa the same way he’s lost Marcus or worse, and before he slept he called Clara to ask if she can arrange for communion wafers and wine to be delivered to the safe house tomorrow morning, she did that a couple of times before when things seamed especially dreadful. The next morning the three of them sat together around the small dining table after finishing off breakfast as Tomas consecrated the wafers and wine, they took communion together and before leaving Tomas handed Rosa a small bottle of water he blessed that day, she put it in her bag, looked at him gratefully and got out of the door, leaving him and Mouse to make sure that there’s no finger print or DNA evidence of them in the apartment, Clara already found them another place in the more crowded side of town, if there’s no one possessed and they don’t need the isolation to perform the rite, then they need the crowds to disguise them.

Rosa was shown around the church by a secretary not much older than her, they talked about the church’s AA program for about fifteen minutes, and when Rosa started talking about the stress of having a job while being a student and how that led her to addiction, her 23-year-old blond companion Lydia found her chance to go on and on about trying to get a degree in romance languages, while trying to do her job and how she’s fighting the temptation to drink herself to death right now, because of the VIP guest the parish priest has from Rome, “ugh, the boss’s VIP guests are the worst, even if they’re nice which is rare” said Rosa with an annoyed tone “they’re so much stress, you have to run around doing errands that has nothing to do with your job description”,

“well, to be fair, father Devon Bennett says please when he asks, and thank you when he receives” said Lydia,

“really” said Rosa trying to hide her shock at the familiar name,

“oh yeah” said Lydia who didn’t notice Rosa’s behavior “sometimes in French”,

“wait, is he French?” asked Rosa in gossipy manner “because the name Devon sounds kinda French, but the name Bennett doesn’t”,

“well” replied Lydia “he’s from somewhere in central Africa, where most countries were French colonies till not so long ago, but you wouldn’t notice because his English is perfect. He’s also very handsome, and don’t mind the ‘he’s handsome for a black man’ microaggression BS, he is something to look at, if you’re lucky, you might get a glimpse of him leaving with father Alec for launch after their daily meeting is over”,

“that sounds great, but if I’m to come back for the meeting tonight then I have leave now” said Rosa “but first, can you point me to the ladies room?” Lydia was good company but there’s work to be done and although she’s supposed to leave, she needed know why he was here.

Rosa left her goodhearted, talkative companion and headed to the hallway where the church offices are, going through the signs on the doors carefully she found the door to the parish priest’s office, she looked around in all directions then listened at the door, “it’s unfortunate that I started having my fun in the city before we set our surveillance on its entrances” said a voice on the other side of the door “the cub and the mouse are probably already here”,

“if you tell us who they are and what you want from them” said another voice that seamed afraid “we might be able to find them and bring them in quietly, if surveillance on the city’s exists is effective, father Bennett, then you’ll have a long expensive car chase ahead of you”,

“I’ll call Rome and see if the higher ups would be willing to consider that” said Bennett’s voice “thank you for your dedication, father Alec” that was all she needed to here, she started walking towards the church’s gate with her hand over the bottle of holy water Tomas gave her that morning, willing to douse Bennett with its contents right here in God’s house if necessary.

Rosa knew Bennett didn’t need to call Rome with this, he wants the car chase, he wants a game, to play with his food before eating it, once she was out of the church’s sight she started running, she has to tell Tomas and Mouse and it’s too important to say on the phone, the devil is here wearing a friend’s face and he’s out to get them, they knew that a day will come when they will fall into a trap, but were holding into a foolish hope that it won’t happen soon and oh, how wrong they were.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was just another day for Marcus, then it wasn't

Marcus woke up an hour before the alarm clock was meant to wake him up for work with Peter rapped around him from behind, which isn’t that unusual, when that happens he just gets up quietly and go down to the porch to pray and meditate until Peter wakes up, then they have breakfast and go to work, when he shifted to leave the bed Peter’s arm held him tighter and his lover said in sleepy voice “tell me again, why do you have to work on a weekend?”,

“because working normal hours needs papers, darling” said Marcus jokingly “and at this point the legitimacy of mine is in question”, a frustrated whine erupted from Peter while he was kissing Marcus’s neck and nudging him to turn around, once they were facing one another Marcus gently squeezed Peter’s hand, kissed him chastely and said “go back to sleep Peter, I won’t leave for work before kissing that clever mouth of yours” the other man sighed helplessly then closed his eyes, he kissed Peter’s hand, picked his rosary and his clothes and left the bedroom, he brushed his teeth and washed his face and got dressed for work in his jeans, charcoal shirt and placed his leather jacket, and the wool hat and scarf Peter bought him where he can find them later on the closet chair to the door, then went to the porch, sat on the folding chair and started praying.

His life with Peter over the last two months has been the only part of his life which could truly be called peaceful, the work gave his days some structure but Peter gave him a safe space, where he can feel and talk about his feelings without fear of judgment, he gave him kindness beyond anything he could imagine or hope for, he even told him that he loves him, more than once and each time Marcus started panicking. He knows that this cannot last, yet only hopes, rather foolishly, that it would last long and end well, knowing that there’s no such a thing as ‘long enough’ for something so beautiful. At some point later he heard a light clutter coming from the kitchen, he looked at his watch to find that it’s time, he crossed himself, put the rosary back around his neck and under his shirt and walked back into the house. Coffee, breakfast and a nice conversation with Peter over his latest drawings and today’s weather, then Marcus did as he promised Peter less than an hour ago and kissed him deep and hard before leaving. Peter is worried about him, Marcus is a very traumatized man who can’t go to a therapist for a long list of reason, and every time he leaves the house could be the time when he has a meltdown or an episode where Peter isn’t there to help, all he can do is hope that Marcus comes back to him, that one day Marcus will believe him when he says “I love you” and believe that he’s actually worth loving.

The shift goes on as usual on such a day, Marcus takes off his apron at the end of it, puts on his worm things then walks to the docks. Peter’s presence is a wonderful gift from the Lord, but solitude as Marcus discovered is also a great gift, and his spot on the piers provides that very well, he stands there, gazing at the horizon and letting the silence and the calm fill him, emptying his head from a lifetime’s worth of screams, nightmares and all kinds of intrusive noises, he has been making time for this small meditative practice every time he has the chance, and it has been helping, making his days more pleasant and his nights more peaceful.

It started with the usual silence and solitude of the piers becoming something more, it felt like he was the only living being in this moment in time and space, even the usual sounds disappeared, then it was a touch, a gentle one on the nape of his neck.

Marcus knew what that means, he felt like this way before. _Please God_ thought Marcus _let it be true,_ the memory of his vision of God was the only thing demons couldn’t reach, use or defile, and it was the dearest part of Marcus’s past life to his heart, he cannot live with false hope of it returning, but it was not false hope. It was real and just as intense as he remembered it last time, despite the clouds and fog everything got a little brighter with lovely shade of blue, then the noise started, the combined sounds and voices of everything truly good in the world put together in a symphony that is both loud and beautiful, both chaotic and harmonic, both forceful and gentle in a feeling that transcends all others.

His Father came back for him to absolved him from all past sins “yes” Marcus answered as tears started streaming down his face

“I can hear you” _finally_

“I’m listening” _with all of me_ , then amid the light and sound an image was shown to him, his mission is made clear

“Tomas”

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this the end of book one on my season 3 series, I just finished writing book two and I'm supposed to edit that while writing book three, and yes, it's a three part series as far as I know.  
> anyways if you are writing for this fandom and would like some encouragement or cheering, check out The Exorcist discord sever https://discordapp.com/channels/382405808601694208/382405809080107019


End file.
